In the prior art, product thickness detection is completed on the production site. This means that product thickness is detected online. As a result, in the prior art, the thickness detection equipment is directly installed on the production line and debugging of the thickness detection equipment is online. Online debugging of the thickness detection equipment may cause the production line shutdown, seriously decreasing production efficiency of the production line. In addition, online debugging is also very difficult and inconvenient.